Distrustshipping
by ChibiDragonGilbert
Summary: In a flurry of rage Dax hurts Bren. Many think it was just because he's still upset about Jinja dating Beyal, but...maybe it's for a different reason...


"Hey, do you think Dax has been acting a little weird lately, Chase?" asked Jinja. The young girl and her leader were setting up camp while the others went out to find fire wood.

"Nope, I haven't seen him doing anything suspicious. He's still planting those things into the ground though," replied Chase.

"No, not anything that could lead him to being a traitor. He's just been…different." Jinja looked at Chase, eyes full of worry. "Dax hasn't flirted with me in over a week."

"Maybe he's just finally accepted that you're dating Beyal," said Chase trying to ease Jinja's worry.

"He's also eating less, he looks depressed all the time, and…and he keeps looking at Bren!" blurted the girl.

Ok, now Chase was interested. When it came to his bro Chase was always extra careful and protective. "How does he look at him?"

"I can't really tell. Dax just looks. I wasn't the first to notice, Beyal was."

"Why didn't Beyal mention anything to me?"

"You know how Beyal is. He goes with the flow. My little monkfish must have not found any hostile intentions in his glances."

"Alright but…" Chase was cut off by calls emerging from the forest around them.

"Got a big haul, Little Suno," announced Dax. The tall male dumped a large pile of wood at the leader's feet.

"Good job, Dax," praised Chase, Jinja's conversation absent from his mind.

"I…augh…got some too…," whimpered Bren who was carrying way more than his thin arms could hold. He was about to drop the wood, but Dax quickly supported his arms.

"You ok, Glasses?" asked Dax. The smaller boy nodded.

Beyal emerged carrying different sorts of berries in his robe. Jinja immediately aided him with laying them out and organizing them for dinner. Chase and Dax lit the fire while Bren was typing something on the Core Tablet.

"What are you looking at Bren?" asked Chase.

"Oh, I'm just trying to figure out which way we should head next," Bren replied. He scrolled through the map hologram gently. "How about North?"

"Isn't that the same direction we've been traveling this whole time?" Jinja piped in.

"Yes, but I just wanted to make sure it was ok with you guys," said Bren.

"Sounds fine to me," stated Chase.

Before Bren could exit out of the map Dax was right behind him. "Let me see Glasses," commanded the dark skinned teen as he snatched away the Core Tablet.

Bren went into a frenzy. "Come on Dax! Give it back!" cried the nerd as he tried to reach for the piece of technology, but Dax held it out of his reach.

"Come on techno-nerd! Reach for it. Is that all you got?" taunted Dax. Everyone watched as Bren furiously leapt up to try and get his precious tablet back while Dax would just lift it out of reach. Dax laughed at Bren's flustered, pitiful face.

Finally, Bren had it with Dax's teasing. He began punching Dax in his chest and shoulders, but his blows were too weak. The older teen just shook them off effortlessly. Bren leapt up one more time. He accidentally slapped Dax's face though, nails scratching the skin.

Dax dropped the Core Tablet in the dirt. He grabbed his cheek. "Crag…," he snarled. See Bren going for the Core Tablet, Dax kicked the thing out of Bren's reach. He grabbed the thin boy's wrist tightly. Bren winced at the tightness of Dax's hand around his wrist. "Wrong move Glasses." Dax growled.

The Lowlander pulled Bren's arm up and up, almost pulling him off the ground. Bren screamed and cried from the tight hold on his wrist and the feeling of his arm about to be pulled out of his socket. Chase, reacting to his bro's screams, punched Dax hard in the stomach. He collapsed to his knees gasping for breath, releasing Bren in the process.

Bren immediately ran into Chase's arms crying. Chase hugged the scared boy. He suddenly pushed Bren back. "Let me see," ordered Chase.

Chase gently took Bren's wrist where Dax had grabbed him. It was swollen and red. Black and blue bruises were beginning to darken where Dax's fingers had dug into the skin. Chase's teal eyes glared at Dax. "What has gotten into you Dax!" screamed Chase.

Dax returned Chase's look with an icy stare of his own. "None of your business, Little Suno! It's not like you'd understand anyways." Dax leapt up and took off into the woods.

"YOU'RE IN TROUBLE WHEN YOU COME BACK, DAX!" Chase called angrily after him. His voice softened as he returned his attention to Bren. "Hey, let's get the swelling to go down."

"I can help with that," offered Beyal. "You need to calm down my friend."

Chase nodded and handed Bren off to Beyal. The monk was able to get a lot of the swelling down by dipping the nerd's wrist in the river. It was super cold, but Bren strangely didn't complain.

"Do you think he's mad at me?" Bren asked Beyal. The monk raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Dax? I have no clue why our friend is having strange temper tantrums, but I'm sure it is not your fault."

Bren fondled his injured wrist nervously. "I…I didn't mean to scratch him…"

Beyal placed a hand on Bren's shoulder. "I know you did not mean Dax harm Bren. Now, how about we check out the Core Tablet to make sure Dax's rough treatment of it has done it no harm."

The Core Tablet was perfectly fine. It was just a little dirty. Bren had it cleaned quickly and checked over. Dax had come back. His eyes were red rimmed. Chase pulled him to the side and chewed him out. The leader preached about how they had to work together and hurting one another was horrible. Dax seemed dazed. He probably didn't hear a word Chase said. When Chase was done preaching, Dax went to the edge of camp. He lay with his back turned to the others. Soon his soft snores could be heard.

"Jerk," grumbled Chase.

Bren was fast asleep a little ways from Chase. Suddenly he was awoken by someone shaking his shoulder. The movement irritated the nerd's injured wrist. "Owie…wh-what is it?" Bren whimpered. He looked up to see Dax looking down at him. Bren scooted back a little. "G-go a-a-away Dax!"

Dax shook his head. "No, come take a walk with me, Glasses."

Bren rapidly shook his head. Dax's face filled with sadness. "Please…Glasses let's just take a walk. I won't pull nothin'. I swear."

The look in the Lowlander's eyes told Bren he was telling the truth. Bren got up making sure not to wake Chase in the process. Dax led him deep into the forest. Bren was getting scared. Where were they going? When would they stop? Maybe he shouldn't have left. Based on Dax's actions earlier going along with the guy was a bad idea. Finally, they stopped in a small clearing lit by the full moon.

Dax sat down patting the spot next to him as a suggestion for Bren to do the same. Bren plopped down next to Dax. Now for whatever came next the boy prayed it wasn't going to involve hitting.

"So…um…Glasses," began Dax. The teen coughed lightly, unable to make words come.

"Where are we?" asked Bren.

"Oh, um, we're at a field I found when I went to go blow off some steam. Y'know after I um…," Dax's words died off again. The taller boy looked down in shame.

"What was that all about Dax? You know I didn't mean to slap you. I just wanted the Core Tablet back. I'm used to you teasing me or lightly hitting my but this time…"

"I flipped my lid, mate. I'm sorry," Dax finished.

"But why did you do it?"

"Well…don't judge me too much for what I'm about to say ok?"

"I promise Dax," said Bren. "I'm your friend."

Even after saying that, Dax remained silent for a few more moments. "Well…After Jinja began dating Beyal I felt upset and lonely for a long time."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Please don't interrupt, Glasses. I then realized…I didn't really love her at all. I just…wanted her. When she began getting cuddly with Little Monkfish I began realizing I…liked someone else…"

"Go on."

"I love you, Glasses."

Bren was taken aback. This explained the whole reason Dax kept staring at him and why the male would help him more than usual, but that didn't explain his violent outbursts like the one today. "If you like me so much then why did you hurt me?" Tears were welling up in his eyes. Bren was so confused.

"I was so afraid you'd reject me or hate me. I got really scared about telling you or confiding in Little Suno or Monkfish or Princess. It turned into pent up rage and I let it out on the last person I wanted to…you." Tears ran down Dax's face. That look Bren was giving him. Did he hate him?

Bren scooted closer to Dax. He began rubbing the Lowlander's back softly. "Shh, Dax, it's ok." Dax's sobbing turned to whimpers and hiccups. When the teen was calm enough Bren said, "I like you too Dax." His face was burning, but his embarrassment was worth it when a smile broke onto Dax's face.

Dax hugged Bren, pulling him onto his lap. Bren's blush darkened as Dax began nuzzling his neck. "Slow down, Dax! Calm down!" squealed Bren.

"Don't worry your pretty self, Glasses. I ain't gonna do nothin'." Dax then noticed Bren's swollen hand. He gently grabbed it, now able to get a good look at the damage he'd done. "…I hurt you bad, huh?"

Bren softly nodded. "Yeah, but it's ok. Beyal said it should heal really fast."

Dax put Bren's swollen wrist to his lips and kissed it gently. Bren's face burned furiously. "Wh-wh-what are you doing Dax!"

"Making it better faster," answered the Lowlander.

Bren began laughing and Dax followed after between wrist kisses. The two looked at each other and smiled. "I think we should head back to camp. Little Suno will have a fit if he sees you're gone in the morning," announced Dax.

"Sure," Bren whimpered reluctantly. He didn't want to go back if Chase was going to separate him from Dax.

Dax kissed Bren on the forehead. "I love you Bren."

Bren giggled dorkily, sloppily kissing Dax on his cheek. "I love you too, Dax."


End file.
